Journal of the Wicked
by Grumbello's Hoot
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba have been forced to room together, but when they have no one to groan to about the fact they each turn to their diaries. Will we see a change in their tollerance for each other over time?
1. Chapter 1

**Journal of the Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form - much to our disappointment. We borrow the characters as we please and make them work at will, or so the will of our muse.**

**Warning: Nothing too serious.**

**Author's note: Here is something we came up with to fill in the time before we give you our crack Swan Queen fic. Each chapter is going to be a diary entry, with me (Hoot) writing Elphaba and Grumbello writing Galinda (sensing a theme here?). The entries will follow the girls from the time they're roomed together, through their budding friendship, and perhaps in to something more.**

**-xo-**

Dear Diary,

Please excuse my annoyance, but how in Shiz am I supposed to room with her for four years? She's just so… blonde! And not only that; she's popular, loud, and thinks she's entitled just because she's of the _Upper Upplands! _Who exactly does she think she's is? My father is the Governor of Munchkinland, but I'm not assuming special treatment because of it (who am I kidding, I'd never get special treatment even If I was 'normal'). And moreso, I'm supposed to be looking after Nessarose, and now I'm not even doing that! I guess I should be grateful that I'm still in Shiz, even if I'm not fulfilling the sole reason I was sent here.

But seriously, she doesn't take her study seriously, fashion is her number one choice for anything, and her friends follow her around like puppies. She incorrigible! She even asked Dr. Dillamond why he was 'harping on about the past' in History. Doesn't that show how much of a bad idea putting us together it? And Boq. Dear, sweet Boq. He thinks he's in love with her, and it's all I hear from him. It's been a day!

Oh, and the nail paint! It's everywhere! Every shade of pink you could think of and she has it. Does she keep it in one spot though? No; it's on her desk, on the floor, under her bed, and I'm sure even in her bed. Then there's the matching bags, shoes, and dresses. I'm sure by the end of the term she's going to have more dresses than there are girls here in Shiz!

Have I mentioned her perfume? It's lavender and something; it smells awful! And the time it takes her to wash! I mean, I don't use water, but if I did, I'm sure there'd be no hot water left!

And the worst part? She feels the need to insult me every chance she gets! And, they're not even clever insults, either.

This is our first night together and already I can feel myself going mildly insane.

I apologise, Diary. I am ranting, aren't I? I'm not like this, you know. But, she gets on my nerve like no one ever has. One of us is surely going to kill the other by the end of the week, and my bet is it isn't going to be her.

Mildly annoyed,  
Elphaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-xo-**

WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? OH SWEET OZ DIARY WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A GOOD GIRL!

I  
DON'T  
DESERVE  
TO  
BE  
TREATED  
THIS  
WAY!

I'm sorry I yelled at you dairy. Gosh it's been a bad day though. So here's what happened:

I rolled into the school gates inside Popsicle's most elaborate carriage and I could just see the jealous stares of all the other students outside of my window. I had to wait to make a grand entrance because my cabin boy had fallen asleep in the long journey and was sluggish to wake. As soon as he had opened my door though I stepped out and was greeted with an awed applause. Boys flocked (as they often do diary) and I was wheeled away on top of my luggage. It was perfect, exactly how I envisioned my entrance to Shiz, and so very…what's the word…fictional. It was as if I was in a story…or musical. My ultimate fantasy comes true.

So as these delicious, tastyfying boys wheel me towards the dorm rooms we almost run into Madam Morrible, that horrible old bat. Honestly diary, I know Momsie and Popsicle always taught me to never judge a book by its cover but this book is old and wrinkly and smelt funny and…I couldn't help but think this cover told all.

She immediately sneered at me, just because I was riding my way to the top of the social ladder already. I mean honestly diary…grow up. I know that's the reason why she stuck me with her. Ugh…

HER.

DIARY WHYYYYYYYY?

Her name is Alice? No…Alphoba…uh…Elphaba. That's it…Elphaba. She's so…so…

Green! I even called her an artichoke. My own personal favourite sass. Made me chuckle. Hehehe…where was I?

Oh yeah, she has horrendously hideous black straight hair; she wears drab, grey cotton dresses and man boots and she treats me like I'm an idiot. Well I'm sorry for not caring about the past. OZ! They didn't study about us why should we study about them? Huh? Perfectly reasonable I'd say. Besides, Dr. Dillamond has such a drab, droney voice and it was the first day! Who said we needed classes on the first day? It takes me an entire day just to unpack my matching, fabulous suitcases! Time wasted if you ask me diary.

Anyway I'd better skedaddle. She's glaring at me because I've still got the oil-lamp running and she wants to get her "required nine hours of sleep for class tomorrow". Gosh…what a fuddy-duddy.

Huff!

Toodles Diary  
Galinda  
xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dear diary,

Sorry for not writing the past three days. I've been busy studying, and by the time I was done it was late and "her highness" needed her beauty sleep so I had to turn out the lamp.

Speaking of her highness, she is as incorrigible as ever. I've tripped over three different shoes today because she leaves them all over the floor! Who owns three different pairs of shoes? And have I mentioned that not a single one of them was practical for anything!?

Not once has she used my name! It's always 'green bean' or 'artichoke', or some other ridiculous thing. And she only addresses me when she's complaining about something I'm doing or teasing me with her friends. Speaking of her friends – I can't tell if they're worse than her or not! Sweet Shiz are they awful when they're all together! It's not even the teasing, it's the incessant talking and laughing and even just their presence! I'm grateful that none of them want to come to our room because I'm pretty sure that not everyone would leave in the same condition.

She's just so… irritating! She has more fashion magazines than textbooks, she can write a whole review on an item of clothing but can't write an introduction to an essay! Her procrastination skills are about the only things she has going for her! I have not once seen her study!

I think this is Madame Morrible's way of punishing me for… well, for something. Being green? Being here because my sister is? Just because? I don't even know, but seriously, it has to be punishment!

I just need to keep my head down, my mouth shut, and get through the year. If she does the same thing we might just survive this.

Hang on, diary. 'The queen' is trying to get my attention by continuously clearing her throat.

I'm back. Apparently my quill was scratching too loudly whilst she was trying paint her nails. See what I have to live with?!

I have to go again. It's getting late, and Shiz forbid she doesn't get her sleep.

Irritated,  
Elphaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanna hear something really funny diary? Apparently I'M the insensitive one! ME! ISN'T THAT SO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHA

AHAHA

AHAHAHA

Are you laughing? She glared at me today because I asked her (nicely might I add) to stop writing because it was late. That's not a terrible thing to say and yet she looked at me as if I made fun of her dead munchkin. Was that in poor taste diary? I'm sorry…I am INSENSITIVE!

Dear sweet Ozma am I mad.

She told me the other day that I had too many shoes. No girl ever says that! I don't think there's any such thing as too many shoes. Is there? Maybe if you opened your wardrobe and a tsunami of shoes rained down and then crushed you to death…THAT would be too many. But I only have thirty pairs here…another hundred at home. What's she complaining about?

Oh dairy…get this! I don't study enough either. Isn't that the most stupendously-stupidifying thing you've ever heard? What defines studying enough? Just because she's a bookworm and has no friends doesn't mean she studies the most and I study the least. I study…just not in the dorm. But you never heard that from me.

My friends pity me diary. Do you know how terrible it is to be pitied. I can't blame Elphaba for this one though. I know, shock. It's not her fault she's so...green and bright! It really isn't. I try to stop the giggling when she's around but my friends are so funny! They really know how to bring out the funny side of serious things. If only Elphaba understood that. For someone so smart she can be a bit dim.

I'm going to go now diary, I need to clean up my shoes before her royal highness gets back and trips over them. I don't need any more hate coming towards me today…it makes my hair frizz.

Till next time diary  
Galinda  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Oh diary,

I don't even know what to say anymore. I've been trying; dear Ozma have I been trying. I'm curled up in the library because it's late and I didn't want to disturb her royal pain in my ass. I bet she's not even sleeping! I bet she's taking advantage of my absence and is gossiping with her 'friends' and painting each other's nails and doing each other's hair. Doesn't that sound like the worst thing to do on a school night? Or on any night.

I know it's been a week since my last entry, but it's hard to find the time to write you; especially with my every move being monitored by Galinda – making sure I'm not too loud, or taking up too much space, or anywhere near her. It's hard, diary; it's really hard. On the plus side, there have been no new nicknames this week! Green Bean seems to have stuck. That makes it easier to ignore everyone when I know what not to answer to.

I nearly forgot to mention, Galinda's 'friends' cornered me in the lunch room today and gave me 'the talk'. You know, the one where if I come near Galinda or hurt her or anything else ridiculous like that they'd be out to get me. I don't know if she knows about it, but I found it highly amusing. They won't usually come within ten feet of me, I don't see how they're going to 'get me' without touching me. Children. Every last one of them. Surely she could keep better company.

Speaking of company. Boq has been pestering me all week about arranging a meeting or something between he and Galinda. Why would I ever do that? I don't know where he got the idea that she and I are close enough for her to listen to me, but it's not happening. He can do better, I'm sure.

Even if I did arrange a meeting, I'd have to be there to make sure she didn't kill him, or he didn't… I don't know, do something? It's completely impractical. He should just heed my warnings to stay away.

Oh, did I mention how much my sister _idolizes _Galinda? It's atrocious. I keep trying to tell her that there are plenty more people and Animals out there that would be better idols, but she insists that she wants to be like Galinda – pretty, popular, and whatever else she said. It seems like the whole of Shiz is enamoured by her royal highness except me. I bet if they were forced to live with her for a week they would change their minds.

I asked her as nicely as I could to keep her nail paint on her side of the room and off the floor. That didn't go down too well at all. Apparently I'm just bitter because nobody likes me and I need to lighten up. It was the most she had said to me all term; I was a little shocked.

Anyway, I have to go. They're closing the library, and I know I'm not going to have a chance to do anything when I get back to our room. I feel like I'm back home with Nanny telling me what to do and what not to do every few minutes.

Mildly bitter,  
Elphaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Me again, Diary.

Between Galinda's incessant snoring and nightmares, who could sleep? Could she be any more disruptive? Would it be insensitive of me to wake her up so I can get some sleep? I wonder what she would do if I shook her awake; would she be the maddest at me for waking her or for touching her. I'd never hear the end of it, I'm sure.

Anyway, before I was awakened by Miss Upplands snoring, I was having the most confusing dream. I was somewhere in Oz and I was running through a hedge maze in someone's garden. The maze seemed familiar but I just can't place it. I think I was running towards someone, but I'm not sure who it could be. I could feel a sense of urgency, and I could smell lavender and honey, but that's really all that I can remember. It was strange, diary.

Galinda's starting to stir – I better turn out the light before she wakes up or there'll be Ozma to pay.

Tiredly,

Elphaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Diary,

It's me…Galinda. Duh you knew that. I'm in such a good mood dairy it's hard not to be a little…well…special. The green bean is no longer spending all her time in here studying. She's actually giving me room on the weekends to be with my friends without me having to worry about them clashing together. I'll never admit this to her but…I heard my friends "interrogating" her the other day and it sort of made me mad. Oh not for the reasons you think dairy…I felt mad because I can take care of myself. And as if she would hurt me. HA! I don't even touch her side of the room let alone have her anywhere near me. As if she would be able to hurt me.

Scary thing is, she found my hidey-hole in the library. You know *whispers* how I told you about me studying in the library that's super-secret and you can't tell anyone about? I was going there to study on Friday night. I guess she thought Pfanee and Shen Shen were going to be coming over to our room for a fabulous girls-night-in but I actually needed to cram for a final on Monday and scheduled our meeting for Saturday. I almost walked right out into the little clearing but I managed to catch a whiff of her sandalwood…never mind. I ended up stopping right against the last bookshelf. I couldn't believe it dairy! She was here! I'm going to have to find a new hidey-hole. HUFF!

Oh. MY. OZ! He came back and asked me AGAIN! What's his name? Biq! That's it. The little munchkin with a head of hair taller than him! He's so…little. I don't have anything against munchkinlanders dairy I don't. Even though that entry a week or so back made it sound like I did. It's just…he's too sweet and he hangs around Elphaba a lot and why doesn't he go out with her? Perfect! It'd get him off my back and get her out of my life and maybe a bit more loosey-goosey if you know what I mean diary. Wink. Wink.

Oh but what might get Biq off my back is this delicious-smexifying boy that just arrived at school this afternoon. Fiyero. Oh even his name is gorgeous. He is sex in tights and just…Grrrrrroowwwll. He wanted to meet me again. I think we might become steady. I'm always so lucky.

Speaking of new boyfriends, Pfanee got herself a new boy. Some Gillikin boy who is made of money. He treats her a little shabbily but he buys her (and me…squeal!) gifts. I got this wonderful perfume it's sort of a mix of honey and…some flower. I put it on briefly the other day when I got it. I was hoping it would fill the room and annoy _her _but I got into a bit of mess when the day got hotter than expected and by the time I got to the room I had sort of…sweated it off. I showered and there wasn't a single hint of the smell on me. I guess I'll have to wait to let Elphaba get a whiff.

Anyway I better go dairy. I need to find a new space in the library where I can study without worrying about people finding out I like to study.

Till next time.

Galinda  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

Diary,

Something's been bothering me lately. You remember the dream I told you about last week (yes, I know, it's been a week and I haven't written!), well, the smell that was in it has been bothering me. I don't know if I've been smelling traces of it around, or if it's just my mind reminding me of it. If it's the latter, why would it keep reminding me? I know what honey and lavender smells like and it isn't pleasant, but I keep smelling it. It has me startled, to say the least.

Another thing that has me startled, diary, is how Galinda managed to pass her History test when I haven't seen her study once in two weeks. I've seen her rearrange her shoes in accordance to their colour, when she bought them, or by season, and I've seen her do the same with her dresses. She's tried on every colour nail paint she has just to take it off again, and she's brushed her hair over 700 times in a week. I've seen her do all of these things, but not once have I seen her study. I'm a little perplexed, but also a little proud, at how well she did.

Now, enough about how good she did and how, let me remind you that she and I are not on good terms. The other day I was walking between classes when one of her friends stole one of my (well, the libraries) text books. I spent the next two hours trying to track it down, only to find it on my desk again. Whilst Galinda wasn't the one who took it, I'm almost positive she had something to do with it. How else would it have ended up back on my desk? These games are seemingly endless when it comes to _her eminent_ and her band of merry men.

It's getting tiresome, diary. I try and keep the peace. I stick to myself, keep my head low and only offer sarcastic remarks when they're really called for. It's getting harder to bite my tongue, but I know if I have one toe out of line Madame Morrible will find an excuse to kick me out of Shiz. Won't father be happy then?

Oh, and hasn't Boq been the persistent one? At first I was annoyed, but now I'm just amused. If he won't be deterred by my constant reminding him that Galinda is no good for him, he's just going to have to learn for himself. I'm almost tempted to try and arrange a meeting between them; partly because it will get Boq off my case once and for all, and partly because I know just how much it would displease Galinda. That is if she'll even hear me out and agree to the idea. Just suggesting it, or even talking to her would annoy her though. Looks like I win either way!

Speaking of boys, a new one has just blown in to town. Says he's the Winkie Prince. I don't like him. He's the _popular_ boy who is going to bring a bad name to the University, I can just see it. He's just so… shallow and self-absorbed! Galinda seems to be quite taken to him, of course. Maybe they are the perfect match. And maybe it will keep her off my case. Perhaps this boy isn't such a bad thing after all.

I better go, diary. I can hear Galinda outside the door. It's late so she must be coming back from one of her dates or a friend's dorm. Who knows with her? I do know, however, that I don't want to be here writing whilst she's getting ready for bed. She's peculiar when it comes to certain things.

Quizzical,  
Elphaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Mwahahahahahahahahaha,

I am 98% good diary, I really am but lately my 2% evil has been showing. Elphaba has been completely unnerved by her slight whiffs of my delicious perfume. I know she doesn't like it hence why I spread it around. It's not my fault she doesn't like perfumes…or soap. I swear she never washes. She avoids the shower like the Munchkin plague. I wonder how she smells…well…normal then? I know that if I didn't have my daily, five hour baths in milk and cherry blossom, I'd stink like our horse-hands back home.

So I passed all my tests! Homework has been such a bore but the studies…fascinating. Do you know, diary, that the Shiz library is over 200 years old? That old and not one single thing has changed. Oh, they supported the structures from crumbling over the years but the design and everything is EXACTLY the same. It's so beautiful. I love architecture.

I need to be a bit more adventurous also diary. I need to branch out, see new places. There is apparently a nice café house near here that has antique arches and the Ozma church down the road is over 600 years old! I'm practically combusting! It's so exciting diary…I can't even Galinda properly!

What else?

Hmm, oh yeah…

Elphie (I call her Elphie to her face because she doesn't like nicknames…at least that's what I overheard her saying to the other girls) is actually starting to mellow. Like…calm the Shiz down. She doesn't glare at me half as much and seems to understand that my nail polishes are staying where they land…on the floor. I swear that girl looked like she was about to explode a couple of weeks ago. She even said something to me last night. She said in a really deep, surly voice…imagine my voice diary:

"Galinda, when you're ready, can you please extinguish the light?"

And then she turned over and fell asleep. Not bad huh? Considering, like, last week she was shooting daggers at me just for talking to you. I truly think I've won.

I AM CHAMPION!

But of course I am, I'm Galinda Upland! I always win.

Anyway my darling diary I better go, I have a date with Fiyero…yes things are going fantastically. He's so spunkerific and just a great, handsome, rich…prince. I'm so lucky to be with him and his wonderful, rich, life. He spends so much money on me, Elphaba can't stand it. She literally turns green with envy. Hahahahaha get it? Cause she is green! Hahahaha.

I think she's jealous. Oh! Maybe she likes Fiyero? OH! She can't have him. Ha! What am I saying? As if he would go for her over me. Right?

I better go before I start worrying so much I get wrinkles.

Wish me luck diary.  
Galinda  
xx


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please ignore Grumbello's constant need to write dairy instead of diary. It's just one of those things that I can't slap out of her, apparently. I will make sure she has thoroughly checked her next update, though, so hopefully it'll stop. Thanks for your patience with that, and with the sudden lack of updates. Everything for Uni has been due at once and apparently it needs to come first. Who would have thought? **

**-xo-**

Diary,

Sorry that it's been a while. Life has been busy with tests and essays for every subject. I passed them all, of course. And somehow so did Galinda, but I swear I have not seen her study once. She's a mystery to me. Speaking of mysteries, I've finally worked out what the lavender and honey smell is that has been lingering! Well, not so much lingering latterly as overwhelming. It's Galinda's new perfume, and I think she sprays extra when I'm in the room because it's been really strong since I noticed it a few weeks ago. Perhaps if I continue to seem oblivious to it she'll stop spraying so much. Well, here's hoping, anyway.

I found a new place to study, diary! I got sick of being crammed in the room, and the library was starting to fill up with everyone else studying, so I found a nice little café in the main street of Shiz and it has little booths so there's a bit of privacy. People hardly seem to notice me if I cover up with sleeves and a knitted beanie, so life is a little easier off campus. People are also a lot less judgemental off campus, and the Animals are so nice!

Have I mentioned that Galinda has started calling me 'Elphie'? It's much too perky, but telling her to stop accomplishes nothing. She barely talks to me, so I can handle it a few times a week if I have to. What I can't handle, however, is hearing her talk on and on about the new winkie prince, Fiyero, and how perfect he is and how they're perfect together. It's disgusting. He's very self-absorbed and shallow and if I'm brutally honest, she could do better. She needs someone to mellow her out and bring her back down to Oz, not someone to feed her 'I'm so good and better than everyone else' attitude. But, who am I to say what she needs? Perhaps with Fiyero she'll get out more than she already does and I'll never see her and then we'll both live in perfect harmony.

Harmony? When do I ever say harmony? And when do I care about who she keeps company with? This is what living among civilisation is doing to me, diary. I don't approve.

I have to go, I can hear giggling outside the door and I really don't want to appear like I'm doing something that could be interrupted.

Elphaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK! Miss me? I'm sorry friends, I'm just so very very busy. I'm becoming a teacher and currently doing placement at a boys college 45 minutes away from where I live. It's not a bad place and I'm having fun but I have no life. But I thought 'sod it! I'm going to respond to Hoot's chapter' and here we are. God bless the voices in my head huh? Those of you following A Wicked Childhood that's coming too. SURPRISE! **

**Enjoy friends**

**xx**

Oh diary, I'm in love!

The café I've decided to use now as my study nook is gorgeous. The coffee is delicious (ok, so I don't drink coffee I drink hot chocolate...coffee's too icky! It's bitter and black and blech! Don't judge me diary!) and the people who serve the coffee are delicious. *wink wink* It's heaven. And the best thing is, no one from school goes there…it's too quiet and quaint. No the school gang all go to the clubs and disco's where the Animals aren't welcome and it's loud and full of hot boys half naked. I prefer my quiet thinking spaces…and the walls. Oh…it's spectacularfying diary. They're 17th century carved pillars with intricate designs and history. I could die happy in this place diary.

That's not the best part though, oh no…I was sitting in a little corner booth researching the architecture of the building, exams are over for now diary so don't judge my lack of study, when this stranger walked in. They were dressed in dark, heavy clothes with a beanie on and gloves and they sit in the corner opposite me and read. The stranger never looks up, never varies where they sit…it's always in that corner and it's becoming my little guilty pleasure to watch them.

But Galinda, what about Fiyero? I hear you ask.

Fiyero is a Winkie Dince not a Winkie Prince. That's why I haven't written to you in a while diary…I've been heartbroken. As soon as he found out that I loved architecture he dumped me faster than a munchkin down a well. I'm ashamed to say that it took me these many weeks to finally realise that he wasn't worth my time in the first place. No…it's his loss diary!

So anyway, back to this deliciously suspicious stranger. I can't tell if they're a girl or a boy but the hands are remarkably feminine even hidden behind those hideous gloves. I've found that I wouldn't mind dating a girl but you're not to EVER say anything to anyone diary! I mean it! My reputation would be beyond dead! I'm not even being melodramatic. I'm not even being galindamatic! I'm being honest.

I'm going to call this stranger a girl just because I think it's a girl. I'm usually right anyway. She always orders a tea…blech! But I forgive her because she smiles so sweetly when she's reading something she likes; she bites her bottom lip and frowns slightly when concentrating and, my favourite diary, her mouth forms a little o shape when she reads something she didn't know was coming. From where I sit I can only see this much detail…the rest is hidden in shadows. I don't even know if she has the Gilikin pearl skin or a Winkie tan. (She's certainly no munchkin…she's too tall).

Anyway, this café is definitely my new favourite spot. I could sit here and watch her for hours. If you can't find me diary…I'll be drinking my chocolate and watching her.

I'm digressing.

I'm going to go now diary…my darling stranger has just walked in.

Speak to you soon!  
Galinda

Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Diary,

That café I mentioned to you previously, the one where no one from school bothers me and I could study peacefully, remember that? Well, guess who just had to show up and start using it as well? Galinda. I cannot go anywhere without her taunting me in some way. I don't think she's noticed me yet because she hasn't left in disgust or humiliated me in front of anyone, so I'm hoping that if I keep covered up and keep to myself I will be safe, and soon enough she'll get sick of being by herself and will go and join her little friends doing whatever it is they do instead of studying. Well, that's my theory, anyway. I'll let you know how it works out.

Speaking of working out, I believe that Galinda and that new Prince I mentioned have not worked out. I haven't heard her talk of him for weeks, nor has he been sneaking in to the girls' dorm to knock on our door at all hours. He was all she talked about, and now it is as if he doesn't exist. Don't get me wrong, it's great that I don't have to hear about him anymore (not that she ever spoke to me, but she spoke about him to her friends very loudly and one couldn't help but hear), but she's been somewhat sullen on and off for a while. Occasionally, she hasn't even taken the bait when I try to rile her up a bit (don't judge me, I need my entertainment too!). I'm sure she'll be over it as soon as the next new boy rolls in to town, or she'll eventually give in to poor, annoying little Boq's advances and go out with him.

Oh, have I mentioned that Madame Morrible has taken me on as her only Sorcery student? She says she sees great talent in me because of my magic that occasionally shows itself. I really need to learn to control it, diary! Galinda was very unhappy when Madame Morrible said that she would only teach me – I think Galinda was counting on getting in to the Sorcery seminar, and that was her sole reason for attending Shiz. I do wonder, occasionally, what she's doing here, instead of being at home and learning how to rule Gillikin, or something. As I said, she's a mystery to me. Oh, also, the other day I was looking for a book of mine that I must have misplaced, and whilst I briefly looked on Galinda desk amidst the fashion magazines I found one for architecture! At first I thought that she must have accidentally picked it up, but now I'm not so sure. I've noticed her studying the hallowed halls and vine draped walls here at Shiz, and she seems quite taken by them. It intrigued me, to say the least. What do you think, diary?

Anyway, I have to go. I want to head to the café for some reading. I've sort of worked out Galinda schedule, and she's not due out of class for another hour, so I should be able to get there before her and not have to walk past her and therefore avoiding any conflict.

Soon, diary.

Elphaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Diary don't even talk to me today I am NOT in the mood!

…

…

…

Ok fine I'll tell you, but I'm going to keep my cool this time. I'm not going to yell…I'm going to remain perfectly perfect like everyone says I am.

Elphaba…grrr…Elphaba…she…she…

OZ DARN IT DIARY ELPHABA IS SUCH A PAIN IN MY BEHIND! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! SHE…GAH!

Breathe Galinda, breathe.

For a few weeks there diary I forgot how absolutely annoying Elphie can be. I can't tolerate her. I must have been so busy trying to sneak around in order to study that I haven't had time to really be around Elphie…at least not as much as I was in the beginning of the year. Now there's a slight break from exams it's clear she hasn't changed a bit! She's still stuperifically annoying, still unbelievably pretentious, still horrifically green, still tragically intelligent and most aggravating of all she's beautiful! I can't hate her completely if she's pretty! It's like her Oz Damn trump card!

Wanna know what she did? Yeah? Me too! That's what has me confused and agitated. I walked into the dorm room to find Elphaba sitting on her bed with a wand. A Madam Morrible wand. That ugly cow told me she wasn't running sorcery this year! And what's more, she's sent out a school wide announcement that, although Elphaba's in her Sorcery class no one else need apply because she won't take them! SHE WON'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE?! THAT WAS MY ONE MAIN REASON TO COME TO SHIZ! Not for the architecture (although I LOVE those vine draped walls and beautifully carved columns) but for the sorcery lessons taught by one of the most powerful weather witches of our time. I should be furious at Elphaba right? I mean…it's her fault. But I'm not because it's not her fault and that upsets me the most.

SINCE WHEN AM I SO RATIONAL?

I should hate her anyway…right?

But instead I hate Morrible. So now I'm confused and hate Elphaba too which is why I AM YELLING! I hate Morrible, I hate Elphaba I hate myself for not being good enough.

I need to go lie down.

Forget the café diary I'm never going back. I don't have the drive to study any more…

Sadly and pathetically yours

Galinda


	14. Chapter 14

Diary,

Not much to report, diary. Galinda has been on edge lately. I think it has something, if not everything, to do with Madame Morrible's Sorcery class and the fact that I'm the only student that she'll take. We were almost on amicable ground, but with Fiyero seemingly out of the picture, she doesn't have much else to focus on. I do feel bad that Galinda won't be taken in to Sorcery. It seems like that is the only reason she was at Shiz for. I am curious as to what she will do now – whether she will continue her studies or not.

On the plus side, she has been rising to my bait lately. I know I shouldn't be mildly pleased by this, but I cannot help it. She provides me with the entertainment that I rarely find elsewhere. She yelled at me for twenty minutes straight last week because I deceived her in to meeting with Boq (she thought she was meeting Pfannee) and he made advances towards her thinking that she actually wanted to meet him. It was hard to stop from laughing, diary, but I managed.

While we're on the topic of Galinda, sometimes I think that when she's yelling at me, she doesn't really hate me, but perhaps she does it to keep up appearances. It's just something in her eyes, I think, that gives me that feeling. Maybe I'm reading too much in to it. Who knows anything with her, diary?

Oh! And I think Galinda worked out that it was me at the café because she hasn't been there in about a week. It doesn't sound like a lot of time, but she was going at least three times a week and then she just stopped. I must not have been discreet enough. But, now I guess I can read and study without fear of being interrupted or ridiculed by her or her friends. I'd count this as a positive. 

Speaking of, I have to go. I hear stomping down the hallway and I think it's her. I have a feeling she found the sketch I made and slipped in with her class papers this morning for her to find during her geometry class, and that would be her coming to yell at me again.

Until I write again, diary.

If I survive, that is.

Elphaba.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to an amazing reviewer, Hoot and I discovered that this chapter didn't actually match up with the last few chapters so I have rectified the issue. I apologise deeply. **

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Your friend, **

**Grumbello.**

**xx**

Dearest Diary,

Me again! I am sorry I yelled at you the other day I was just so frustrated. Remember when I said I wasn't going to study anymore? Fear not diary, I have perked back up to my usual bubbly self and shall continue to work hard and accomplish the rest of my academics with the highest quality. Just don't tell anyone.

Elphaba has been trying to annoy me more than usual lately so I've been giving her what she asks for and have 'retaliated' on a number of occasions. I hate to say this out loud diary but...we've been getting along. It seems antagonising me has allowed Elphaba and I to…bond. Don't shudder too hard diary.

Why, just today I found a sketch of me and Mr. Boq holding hands. At first I was slightly irritated (like I know she wanted me to be) but I found myself quickly laughing at the image. She had sketched the small munchkin to almost my knee in height; a highly gross exaggeration of his real size. He was dressed in multi-coloured slacks that were held up by suspenders against his floral shirt. In comparison, I looked stunning. She really got the details of my beautiful face down pat.

I had to compose myself before arriving at our dorm room. I even stomped my foot for added aggression and burst through the door screaming blue murder at her. I think she bought it. I know she enjoyed it because she was struggling to hide a smirk the entire time.

I think I might go back and visit that little café now my attitude has improved. Maybe I'll see that alluring stranger and get the courage up to say hi?

Maybe I should just take it one baby step at a time huh diary?

Till we meet again

Toodle-oo

Galinda!

xx


	16. Chapter 16

Diary,

First off, Sorcery Class has become really interesting. I'm learning things that I never thought to study! I think Galinda is still bitter that I was chosen and she was not. There have just been a few snarky remarks, although I think they have been half-hearted.

Remember in my last entry where I thought I heard her coming to yell at me? Well, I was right. Apparently she didn't appreciate the sketch I gave her of Boq and herself. So, instead, I drew a new one with her and her so-called friends, following a flock of sheep mindlessly. They amuse me so, diary.

Speaking of my roommate, she has reacquainted herself with my café. I thought I had some form of freedom, but apparently not. As long as she leaves me alone and I keep to myself I think we can get along amicably. Actually, we have been pretty, well I wouldn't say pleasant, but somewhat agreeable with


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for disappearing on you, diary. Turns out Galinda didn't appreciate the newest sketch of her. She yelled at me for a good ten minutes this time, and it is getting harder and harder not to openly smirk at her. When she is yelling at me she gets a little crinkle on her nose and it is hard to take her seriously. And then when I do smirk she yells even more and her nose crinkles more and it becomes a viscous cycle. Oh diary, she is amusing at times.

Now she is sitting on the other side of the room on her bed with a frown on her face and she's pretending to read. What am I going to do with her, diary?

I'm going to catch up on some new sketches and stay out of her way for a little while.

Until next time, diary.

Elphaba.


End file.
